Blur
by Ellana-san
Summary: Post "Pour la vie". Sam a besoin d'échapper pour un moment à Marc après la mort de son père. Son refuge? Un placard et une bouteille de Vodka. Seulement avec Sam Carter, rien n'est jamais simple. Même se saouler. Sam/Jack


_Je sais je sais... Post Thread encore... _

**Blur**

Sans prêter attention aux bruits sourds provenant de la cuisine, Sam avala avec détermination une nouvelle gorgée de Vodka. L'alcool qu'elle ingurgitait depuis un quart d'heure, à même la bouteille, n'avait pas l'effet escompté et ça l'agaçait. Elle voulait simplement oublier pour un temps… mais bien évidemment, les bienfaits de l'inconscience n'étaient pas pour Samantha Carter. Samantha Carter devait souffrir c'était probablement écrit dans le ciel en lettres de feu qu'elle avait été trop obtuse pour voir. Comme le reste.

« Merde ! » vint le hurlement de la pièce à côté, suivit du son caractéristique d'un verre ou d'une assiette heurtant le mur et explosant en millier de morceaux.

Elle devrait refaire la déco… pensa-t-elle avec amertume en portant à nouveau le goulot à ses lèvres. Elle prit autant de liquide qu'elle put dans sa bouche et le garda là quelques secondes, savourant la sensation douloureusement apaisante de l'incendie qui ravageait l'intérieur de ses joues, de son palais et menaçait de la faire tousser, de s'étouffer. Elle avala finalement, grimaçant un peu quand sa gorge s'enflamma. Mais là encore, il n'y eut pas d'effets miracles. Mis à part le gout désagréable et la nausée qui montait progressivement parce qu'elle forçait de l'alcool sur un estomac vide, elle n'était toujours pas saoule.

Ella avait déjà vidé un quart de la bouteille. Elle avait de bonne chance de faire un coma éthylique avant que son cerveau ne se décide à décrocher. Dans les deux cas, elle prenait. Le coma était une perspective plus plaisante que les jours à venir.

« Sam ! »

Elle ne répondit pas à l'appel de son frère qui s'en prendrait probablement bientôt au mobilier. Qu'il détruise sa maison si ça lui chantait, elle ne tenait pas particulièrement aux meubles, à la vaisselle ou au reste. Marc était furieux. Il avait des raisons de l'être, elle devait concéder ça. Elle lui avait appris simultanément que leur père était mort et qu'elle avait quitté son meilleur ami… Et néanmoins, sotte qu'elle était, quand il était apparu sur son perron, elle avait cru que c'était pour la soutenir. Elle aurait dû mieux savoir que ça.

La journée de la veille s'était plutôt bien passée dans l'absolu. Anubis avait échoué à prendre le contrôle de la galaxie et à détruire la Terre… Le Général l'avait mise en congés pour une durée indéterminée, arguant que le débriefing pouvait attendre quelques jours puisqu'il n'y avait plus de menaces… Et Marc avait débarqué dans la soirée, des mots réconfortants plein la bouche.

Oui, dans l'absolu, c'était beaucoup mieux qu'avant-hier où ils étaient face à une crise, où son père était mort et où, suite à ça, elle avait couru vers Pete pour lui rendre sa bague. Sans parler de la journée qui avait précédé avant-hier, où elle s'était totalement ridiculisée en allant épancher des sentiments amoureux probablement plus réciproques et était tombée sur la petite amie de son supérieur.

Elle avala une nouvelle gorgée, reconnaissante pour une journée acceptable dans une semaine de merde. Il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Elle avait appris ça.

« Bon sang, Sam ! »

A nouveau, il y eut un bruit de verre brisé et elle se rabattit avec détermination sur la bouteille. Allez savoir pourquoi, ce matin Marc n'était plus dans les mêmes dispositions amicales qu'hier. Il était en colère, lui en voulait… Pourrait-il jamais affronter un deuil sans blâmer quelqu'un ? A l'entendre, c'était sa faute. Sa faute et celle de l'Air Force, bien sûr… Si elle avait appelé plus tôt, il serait venu, il aurait dit au revoir… Et pourquoi devait-on faire incinérer Jacob ? Lui voulait l'enterrer avec leur mère. Il ne voulait pas non plus d'un enterrement militaire. Encore moins à Arlington…

Elle avait fait des compromis, avait passé des coups de téléphone à n'en plus finir… Parce qu'il exigeait mais ne ferait pas les choses par lui-même… Après tout, c'était elle la militaire de la famille, à elle de discuter avec eux… Il n'avait pas vraiment compris la tonne de paperasse que tout cela exigeait. Et le nombre d'autorisation qu'elle devait obtenir… En désespoir de cause, elle s'était rabattue sur son supérieur, l'avait réveillé à l'aube et avait dicté tout ce qu'il fallait changer pour qu'il puisse passer au dessus des procédures officielles. Elle aurait bien appelé Hammond à l'aide, mais il était fatigué en ce moment, malade…

Il fallait reconnaître que le Général O'Neill avait été adorable. Il n'avait pas soufflé mot tandis qu'elle s'énervait toute seule au bout du fil, récitant les exigences de Marc, expliquant les solutions qu'elle y avait trouvées, et explosant en larmes au bout de dix minutes parce qu'elle avait déjà passé la moitié de la journée de la veille à tenter de tout organiser pour devoir tout recommencer aujourd'hui. Il avait dû la juger vraiment désespérée parce qu'il lui avait précisément demandé ce qu'elle voulait pour les funérailles et avait promis qu'elle n'aurait plus à lever le petit doigt. Il s'occupait de tout.

Et c'était un soulagement.

Sauf que Marc n'en avait pas fini avec tout ça. Après l'avoir accablée un peu plus, discutant durant des heures du fait que Jacob n'aurait plus dû travailler depuis des années, que l'Air Force exploitait le peuple et yadaa, yadaa, yadaa… il était passé à Pete. Et là, elle avait compris qu'elle allait craquer.

Elle savait pertinemment que Marc n'était pas méchant. Il l'aimait et elle l'aimait, c'était son frère. Il avait juste une façon épuisante pour son entourage de faire son deuil. Seulement là, elle n'était pas en état. L'année passée avait été dure, l'année d'avant avait été pire. Cassandra avait besoin d'elle mais elle n'avait matériellement pas de temps à lui consacrer et en plus d'accentuer sa culpabilité, ça la contrariait. Janet était morte et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle l'oublie pour quelques secondes, uniquement pour souffrir davantage quand le rappel se faisait cruel. Une machine avait fait une obsession sur elle et l'avait dupliquée en un double diabolique, qui avait manqué prendre le contrôle de la galaxie et tuer tous ses amis au passage, et qu'importe ce qu'en disait le Général, elle était responsable. Sa vie amoureuse était un fiasco au point qu'elle ne préférait même pas s'aventurer sur le chemin glissant qui la liait à son supérieur… Daniel avait disparu, était probablement mort ou parti pour de bon… Et maintenant, son père était mort.

Et pour couronner le tout, son frère massacrait la cuisine. Inutile de s'étonner du fait qu'elle ait attrapé une bouteille de Vodka et se soit enfermée dans le placard du couloir qui menait au reste de la maison.

Le placard, ça avait été un réflexe. L'alcool, elle avait trouvé ça ironique.

Enfant, elle avait beaucoup déménagé. C'était comme ça quand votre père était Colonel dans l'Air Force… Elle avait eu tellement de maisons, avait habité tellement de villes qu'elle était certaine de ne pas pouvoir se les remémorer toutes… Toute sauf une.

La maison qu'ils habitaient quand sa mère était morte était spacieuse, chaleureuse… Mais là encore, il se pouvait que ce soit juste sa présence à elle qui donnait cet effet. Parce qu'après l'accident, Sam se rappelait distinctement s'y être sentie à l'étroit et il n'y avait plus ni chaleur, ni… bonheur.

C'était une belle maison. Deux étages… Un grand placard près de l'entrée où on accrochait les manteaux… Une cuisine dernier cri…

Quand son père lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, elle avait pleuré pendant des heures sur son lit, enfouissant sa tête sous l'oreiller pour ne plus entendre les cris qu'échangeaient Marc et Jacob. Elle n'était pas sortie pendant des jours mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était venu la chercher. Ils étaient trop pris par leur douleur pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle avait trop mal pour ne pas se préoccuper d'eux.

La scène s'était passée le soir des funérailles et, aussi irrationnel que ce soit, y repenser la faisait trembler. Elle était descendue, cédant à la faim qui lui tiraillait les entrailles et que les petits fours, mangés sans appétit à la veillée, n'avait pu rassasier. Le sandwich –à la dinde, elle s'en rappelait parce qu'elle avait pleuré en réalisant que c'était sa mère qui avait placé les restes là où ils étaient- avait été vite avalé et elle s'était apprêtée à remonter quand un bruit dans le salon l'avait arrêtée. C'était un miracle qu'elle ait entendu quoi que ce soit avec le boucan que faisait Marc. Trois jours que sa chaine hi-fi rugissait à plein volume, nuits et jours. Les voisins n'avaient pas apprécié.

Quoi qu'il en fût, elle s'était dirigée à pas de loup vers le salon où elle savait trouver son père. Son père qui jouait avec son arme de service, un verre de whiskey à moitié vide à la main. La bouteille d'un joli verre travaillé ne contenait plus, elle, qu'un doigt de liquide ambré. Elle avait été pleine la dernière fois qu'elle était passée dans la pièce.

Elle avait dû l'alerter parce qu'il avait sursauté et s'était tourné vers elle avec une telle colère dans les yeux qu'elle avait reculé. Il avait hurlé des choses affreuses, et elle avait eu beau savoir que c'était l'alcool qui parlait ça n'avait pas fait moins mal. Il lui avait ordonné de sortir, de le laisser, lui avait reproché de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait…

Elle s'était enfuie et avait par réflexe plongé dans le placard en entendant le parquet du premier grincer alors qu'elle se ruait vers les marches. Affronter Marc en prime l'aurait achevée. Alors elle avait attendu, résignée à l'avance, que la musique rencontre l'alcool. Et elle avait pleuré, et pleuré encore, le visage enfoui dans un gilet qui appartenait à sa mère et pendait sur un cintre, tandis que son frère et son père se déchiraient.

« Sam… Tu es là ? »

La voix de son frère la ramena à la réalité mais elle ne signala pas sa présence pour autant. Qu'il la croit partie, c'était tant mieux. Au moins, elle serait tranquille.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé au début. Elle en avait voulu à son père. Particulièrement de lui avoir reproché de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait… Mais maintenant, après toutes ces années, elle réalisait enfin. La douleur était la même et différente en même temps. Il y avait un fossé immense entre perdre un parent et l'amour de sa vie. Elle avait expérimenté les deux, et plusieurs fois dans le deuxième cas lui semblait-il.

Ca ne faisait pas moins mal. Dieu, elle avait toujours l'impression que son cœur allait cesser de battre dans la minute… Mais, _c'était_ différent.

Résolument, elle avala encore deux gorgées de Vodka. Elle avait une migraine atroce d'avoir trop pleuré, et même en sachant que l'alcool n'arrangerait rien, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Son nez aussi était douloureux…

Si seulement elle pouvait parvenir à se saouler… Elle tenait trop bien l'alcool, c'en était désolant.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée. Elle se surprit à souhaiter que Marc ignore le visiteur. Elle pouvait gérer ses cris et ses reproches, mais certainement pas la compassion, peut-être sincère, mais exaspérante des autres.

Marc n'avait jamais vraiment répondu à ses désirs…. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir une minute plus tard.

« Pete ! » s'exclama son frère, sincèrement ravi. Pensait-il encore qu'il soit possible de sauver cette relation et de la marier avec son ami ? Etait-ce si gênant pour lui d'avoir une sœur célibataire à presque quarante ans ?

Le salut de son ex-fiancé fut étouffé par l'épaisseur du mur, mais alors que Marc le faisait entrer, la conversation redevint rapidement audible. Et Sam se concentra fortement sur l'idée de vider au plus vite la bouteille de Vodka. Elle ne voulait pas voir Pete. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre.

Il était un échec de plus et elle aimerait oublier tous ces essais stupidement inutiles à se créer une vie normale. Elle n'avait rien de normal.

« Sam n'est pas là ? » demanda la voix nerveuse, mais apparemment soulagée, du flic.

Elle ferma les yeux. Il venait certainement chercher ses affaires, mais elle avait pensé qu'il aurait la courtoisie d'attendre après les funérailles pour le faire. Mais elle supposait qu'elle-même n'avait pas été très courtoise envers lui en rompant à quelques semaines à peine du mariage.

« Je suis venu récupérer… Enfin, tu vois quoi… »

Il y avait tellement de souffrance dans le ton, qu'elle eut pitié de lui. Peut-être aurait-il eu plus besoin de sa bouteille de Vodka qu'elle. D'un autre coté, il était probable qu'il ait déjà fait sa fête à plusieurs bouteilles de Vodka et autres.

« Je vais t'aider, si tu veux… » proposa Marc.

Elle s'étonna qu'il ne tente pas de le convaincre de recoller les pots cassés mais peut-être que son frère avait _réellement_ écouté les explications bancales qu'elle lui avait données la veille sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle voulait, mais que Pete n'était assurément pas ça. Elle avait menti, bien entendu. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle écouta, les yeux fermés, tandis que les deux hommes s'activaient dans la maison. La bouteille était aux trois quarts vide et ses sens n'étaient pas vraiment brouillés par l'alcool. Son esprit demeurait douloureusement lucide…

Ils passaient et repassaient dans le couloir. Le manège dura une heure. Elle manqua s'endormir à un moment mais l'un d'eux fit tomber un objet et ça la fit sursauter. Elle grogna en sentant une crampe naître dans sa cuisse. La position dans laquelle elle était n'avait rien de confortable et tandis qu'elle gigotait pour se mettre à l'aise, elle heurta une boite qui trainait dans un coin. Elle s'immobilisa immédiatement. Les deux hommes étaient dans le couloir, elle les entendait.

Le bruit avait été minime mais il aurait alerté n'importe lequel des hommes avec qui elle travaillait. Néanmoins Pete n'était pas un militaire surentrainé et Marc n'était pas flic. Ne craignant pas vraiment d'être découverte, elle bougea encore jusqu'à tendre sa jambe au maximum. Ce qui, vu l'étroitesse du placard, revenait à dire qu'elle était toujours pliée à 90 degrés. Elle décida qu'elle s'en fichait. Elle survivrait à une pauvre crampe, pas à une rencontre avec Pete.

Laissant sa tête reposer à nouveau contre le mur, elle réalisa que ce placard n'avait rien de commun avec celui dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée à la mort de sa mère. Il était plus petit… ou elle était plus grande… et beaucoup moins spacieux… plus poussiéreux. Oui, à bien y réfléchir, elle se demandait ce qu'elle était venue faire là dedans. Mais c'était une cachette sûre. Quelle personne saine d'esprit irait chercher Samantha Carter dans un placard ?

« Je crois que je vais y aller, maintenant… » déclara soudainement Pete, et elle localisa la voix comme venant du salon. « Dis à Sam que… Non. Ne lui dit rien. »

Etait-ce de la colère dans sa voix ? Il avait paru accepté la rupture sans trop de mal… Mais encore une fois, elle supposait qu'il avait le droit d'être en colère. Comme Marc l'avait acerbement fait remarquer le matin même, elle gâchait toujours tout.

« Tu ne veux pas l'attendre ? J'ai été un peu dur avec elle… Elle a dû aller faire un tour mais je suis sûr qu'elle… »

« Non. Merci. » coupa Pete, d'un ton ferme.

Sam grimaça, elle l'avait blessé. Bien sûr, elle s'en était douté. Il l'avait demandée en mariage, pour l'amour du Ciel ! Il l'aimait et elle lui avait donné de faux espoirs, lui avait menti sur des sentiments qu'elle pensait pourtant sincères, avant de lui rendre la bague et de pratiquement le jeter hors de chez elle. Pas étonnant qu'il veuille récupérer ses affaires et en finir au plus vite.

Ils feraient probablement mieux de tous la fuir. Elle portait malheur.

Sa mère, Jonas, Martouf, Narim, Janet, Daniel, son père…

A chaque nouveau visage qui défilait dans sa tête, elle prit une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Elle prit le temps de lever la bouteille, dans une parodie macabre de toast à l'attention de Daniel. Où qu'il soit…

Elle entendit les deux hommes se diriger vers la porte et elle en conçu un grand soulagement. Elle allait laisser Pete partir, finir la bouteille et sortir pour aller s'écrouler sur son lit et pleurer un peu plus. Mais ça devait être le jour des visites car quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Trop tôt pour que Marc et Pete l'aient atteinte.

Un sentiment de malaise nauséeux qui n'avait rien à voir avec la Vodka s'empara de son estomac. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui pouvaient lui rendre visite, elle n'avait pas tant d'amis que ça… Et l'un d'eux était actuellement indisponible, mort ou transformé en méduse lumineuse… Dieu seul le savait.

Elle entendit le grincement de la porte et elle ferma les yeux, agrippant plus fort le goulot de la bouteille. Sans réfléchir, elle avala ce qui restait mais continua de s'y accrocher bien après qu'elle fut vide. Elle n'était pas préparée à ça. Elle était trop fatiguée pour ça. Le masque neutre, poli par les années, ne glisserait pas en place si c'était lui qui passait cette porte. Pas aujourd'hui. Plus maintenant.

« Bonjour. » Et sa mâchoire se contracta parce que c'était sa voix. Mais évidemment que c'était sa voix. Qui d'autre ? « Vous devez être Marc ? »

En son fort intérieur, elle secoua la tête. Il ferait mieux de se sauver et très vite. Marc n'aimait pas ce qui avait trait à l'armée, il aimerait encore moins un supérieur pour qui elle avait des sentiments amoureux depuis huit ans. Et même s'il était en civil… Ils étaient fils et fille de militaires. Ils les repéraient à cent mètres à la ronde.

« Et vous-êtes ? » renvoya la voix froide, assurément prévisible, de son frère.

« Ton futur beau-frère. » ricana Pete, et elle put sans mal imaginer les airs choqués de Jack et de Marc. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Finalement, elle allait rester cachée un peu plus longtemps…

A sa décharge, le Général ne releva pas les propos du policier et sa voix garda le ton assuré et déterminé qu'elle portait toujours. Elle était certaine qu'il avait tendu sa main à Marc…

« Jack O'Neill. » se présenta-t-il. « Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça mais… »

« _Général_ Jack O'Neill. » interrompit Pete avec mépris, et peut-être, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'être noyée dans la Vodka aujourd'hui, parce que son ex semblait légèrement… à côté de la plaque. « Le Général O'neill qui s'envoie en l'air avec ses subordonnées… »

Elle ravala le sanglot qui la secoua. Elle avait honte. Terriblement honte. Parce que si seulement ça pouvait être la vérité…

« Vous avez un problème, Shanahan ? » rétorqua son supérieur et elle perçut clairement la menace dans le ton calme et presque poli. Elle devait sortir d'ici avant qu'il y ait un meurtre… Quoi que… Peut-être que Marc pourrait passer sa colère sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle s'ils en venaient à se battre…

« Je vous mettrais volontiers mon poing dans la gueule, O'Neill. » La voix de Pete était agressive, sérieuse. Elle entendit la porte claquer et pensa un instant que Jack était parti, et curieusement, elle fut un peu déçue. Il aurait pu assommer Pete les deux mains attachées dans le dos, mais il n'était pas de ceux qui se battaient pour une femme. Pour elle encore moins. Elle se demandait parfois si c'était parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas ou parce qu'il jugeait qu'elle ne valait pas l'effort.

« Je me demande parfois comment j'ai pu être assez stupide… » Le cœur de Sam fit un bond. Il n'était pas parti ! Mais il semblait en colère… « pour ne pas l'avoir convaincue de ne pas vous épouser. Non seulement vous êtes idiot, mais en plus de ça, vous ne la méritez pas. »

Il y eut un éclat de colère de la part de Pete qu'elle ne comprit pas. Trop bas pour qu'elle décrypte précisément ce qu'il avait dit. Mais la réponse immédiate du Général fut un rire à la fois franc et moqueur.

« Vous ne la comprenez pas, Shanahan. » lâcha-t-il avec condescendance, comme si c'était le crime le plus affreux de toute l'humanité. Et il fallait l'admettre, c'était flatteur. « Vous ne l'avez jamais comprise. »

Le bruit d'un meuble qu'on heurte l'alarma et elle se redressa, prête déjà à voler au secours de son supérieur. Réflexe. Mais il semblait que Marc ait retrouvé ses esprits et soit sorti du mutisme dans lequel la confrontation précédente l'avait plongé.

« Pete ! » s'exclama-t-il et vu les sons qu'elle perçut par la suite, elle devina qu'il s'était jeté sur Jack, qui avait esquivé avec son agilité habituelle.

« Tu devrais peut-être y aller, maintenant. » conseilla fermement Marc. Une minute plus tard, la porte claquait.

Sam soupira, pas soulagée pour autant. Pete était dehors mais le Général était toujours avec son frère et elle savait qu'il n'avait pas mérité ça. Il l'avait aidée avec les funérailles, il l'avait soutenue le premier jour quand tout partait à volo… Non, elle devait l'aider.

« Je ne couche pas avec votre sœur. »

Ou pas. Elle allait peut-être rester là où elle était un petit moment.

Evidemment, n'importe quel autre aurait glissé sur le sujet ou enrobé son affirmation dans des subtilités ou des sous-entendus. Pas Jack O'Neill. Pas quand le sujet était aussi sérieux. Elle était presque certaine, au vu de la crise de toux qui suivit, que Marc avait manqué s'étouffer.

« Très bien… » parvint-il à sortir entre deux toussotements. « D'accord. Parfait. »

Elle devinait qu'à cet instant précis, Jack devait avoir l'air plutôt effrayant. Il l'était toujours pour des étrangers…

« Où est-elle ? » demanda-t-il quelques secondes plus tard, et bien que le ton soit tout ce qu'il y a de plus poli, elle perçut l'ordre derrière les mots anodins. Elle grimaça. Marc n'allait pas aimer. Pourtant, comme la plupart des gens face à lui, son frère fit profil bas. Intéressant.

« Sortie. » répondit-il rapidement.

« Sa voiture est dehors. »

Argument imparable. Il savait très bien qu'elle ne raffolait pas de la marche lorsqu'elle n'était pas en service. Lorsqu'elle voulait se vider l'esprit c'était soit en roulant sans se préoccuper des limites de vitesse dans sa Volvo, soit en fonçant sur sa moto. Dans les deux cas, la chose était impossible. Sa voiture était garée devant et sa moto était à la base, attendant que Siler ait le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au carburateur. Elle aurait pu le faire elle-même évidemment, mais si elle n'avait pas le temps pour Cassandra, elle ne l'avait certainement pas pour une machine.

« On s'est un peu disputé. » lâcha sont frère visiblement à contre cœur. Et il était nouveau que Marc se sente obligé de se justifier devant qui que ce soit.

« Pourquoi ? »

A nouveau, une agressivité latente se dissimula sous la curiosité polie. Et sa cuisse la lançait terriblement maintenant, elle se déplaça légèrement.

« Ca vous regarde ?! » répliqua Marc, à nouveau en colère. Parlez de sautes d'humeur…

Son pied dérapa et elle grogna quand sa cuisse heurta la boite en carton qui la séparait du mur. Elle avait vécu pire, bien sûr, mais ça n'empêchait pas que ça faisait mal. Elle se figea cependant dès qu'elle entendit les bruits de pas lourds qui venaient vers elle.

Evidemment.

Marc et Pete n'étaient pas des militaires surentrainés. Jack l'était.

La porte du placard s'ouvrit brutalement et elle cligna des paupières contre la lumière trop vive. Ca lui prit plusieurs secondes pour distinguer l'expression incrédule de son supérieur alors que son regard était fixé sur la bouteille de Vodka qu'elle agrippait toujours à pleine main. Elle la lâcha immédiatement et elle tangua un instant avant de rouler au sol, dans un tintement net.

Les yeux sombres remontèrent alors jusqu'aux siens et s'y ancrèrent. Et elle se sentit immédiatement mieux. Apaisée.

La tête de Marc apparut derrière l'épaule du Général et elle revint sur Terre. Son frère avait l'air mécontent, et si elle avait été mesquine, elle aurait ajouté : pour changer. Visiblement outré par ce qu'il voyait –lui non plus n'avait pas dû oublier la scène de la nuit des funérailles, et leur père ivre mort – Marc ouvrit la bouche, prêt à hurler sans aucun doute.

« Je ne suis pas saoule. »

Elle préférait anticiper les reproches. Elle pouvait encaisser ses accusations quand ils étaient seuls. Pas quand il y avait un témoin, et surement pas quand ce témoin la connaissait aussi bien et verrait sous le masque qu'elle avait adopté.

« Dans ce cas, c'est drôlement bien imité. » siffla-t-il avec colère et reproche.

Elle détourna la tête, légèrement honteuse. Sur ce coup là, Marc n'avait pas tort. Elle s'était enfermée dans un placard avec une bouteille d'alcool. Et pire, c'était son supérieur hiérarchique qui l'avait découverte. Contrôlant au mieux le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, elle prit appui sur le mur et entreprit de se relever.

Elle aurait sincèrement voulu pouvoir affirmer que c'était simplement à cause de la crampe que ses jambes cédèrent sous elle. Malheureusement, il semblait que si son cerveau refusait de se laisser bercer par les vapeurs d'alcool, son corps, lui, l'avait absorbé avec contentement. Sa tête tournait, ses jambes tremblaient et la migraine qui ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis ce matin s'était accentuée.

Elle se serait écroulée si deux mains fermes ne l'avaient pas retenue. Avant d'avoir compris, elle était dans les airs et flottait. Ou pas vraiment. Elle réalisa avec un temps de retard que le Général l'avait soulevée et accrocha par réflexe ses bras autour de son cou.

« Vos genoux… » commença-t-elle, mais il l'interrompit d'un gentil froncement de sourcils.

« Je vais m'en occuper. » intervint Marc derrière eux, et elle leva la tête pour trouver le regard contrarié de son frère posé sur elle. Instinctivement, elle se blottit davantage contre Jack, agrippant la veste en cuir. C'était bon. Réconfortant. Il n'irradiait pas de lui la même fureur que de Marc. Il n'était pas fâché après elle. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il était juste là.

« Ca ira. » répondit Jack, et il prit le chemin de sa chambre.

C'était sans compter sans Marc qui le dépassa pour se planter en plein milieu du couloir, leur barrant le passage. Il semblait furieux, méfiant… Fatiguée par avance de la dispute qu'il cherchait à provoquer, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son supérieur.

« Posez ma sœur. »

Elle sentit le soupir se former dans la poitrine du Général et explosa.

« Marc, pour une fois dans ta vie, fous moi la paix ! »

Elle n'était pas si vindicative ou vulgaire d'ordinaire et ça sembla choquer les deux hommes. Néanmoins, Marc se ressaisit très vite.

« Tu es complètement ivre. » cracha-t-il avec… dégout ? « Et tu voudrais que je laisse ce type te tourner autour alors que tu n'es pas en état de te défendre ?! »

« Je ne suis pas ivre ! » répliqua-t-elle en criant pratiquement.

La réponse de Jack fut plus calme. Il réaffirma la prise qu'il avait sur elle, et planta son regard dans celui de Marc.

« Carter n'a rien à craindre avec moi. Vous avez ma parole. »

Immédiatement, la fureur de Marc changea de cible.

« Et pourquoi vous croirai-je ?! Vous êtes un militaire ! Les militaires n'ont pas de parole ! Ils n'en n'ont jamais eue ! Vous êtes tous des menteurs hypocrites ! Des assassins ! »

Réalisait-il que toutes ses insultes s'appliquaient à elle ? Le Général, lui, se tendit et elle savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était blessé. Du moins pas pour lui. Il ne daigna pas répondre à Marc, il le toisa comme s'il avait été un insecte et son frère s'empourpra.

« Laissez-moi descendre. » murmura-t-elle finalement, et quand le regard incertain de son supérieur croisa le sien, elle soupira. « Je ne suis pas saoule, mon Général. »

Il sourit doucement. « Moi je le sais, mais vos jambes ne semblent pas avoir eu le mémo. »

« Il va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose pour ces mémos qui se perdent. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Absolument, Carter. »

A aucun moment il n'esquissa un geste pour la poser. Et elle était trop bien là où elle se trouvait pour trop insister. Il retourna bientôt son attention à Marc mais quand il fut évident qu'il était choqué de ses propres paroles et que leur bavardage léger le déconcertait, Jack le dépassa simplement et reprit le chemin vers la chambre. Il poussa la porte de l'épaule et la déposa sur le lit. Mais ses bras ne semblaient pas vouloir le lâcher et surpris, il bascula avec elle.

Là seulement, réalisa-t-elle la situation.

Elle remercia le ciel qu'il soit plus prompt à réagir qu'elle aujourd'hui. Il roula sur le côté, mais ne se releva pas comme elle s'y attendait. A la place, il resta allongé, les yeux fixés au plafond. Sam l'étudia quelques secondes puis l'imita.

« Pourquoi le placard ? » demanda-t-il dès qu'elle fut installée.

Elle fronça les sourcils, sachant qu'elle n'échapperait pas à la question, mais réticente à y répondre.

« Pourquoi être venu ici, mon Général ? »

Il sembla surpris par la véhémence du ton et se redressa sur ses coudes.

« J'avais des papiers à vous faire signer. Pour les… funérailles. Je suis désolé, Carter, j'aurai dû envoyer un airman. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

Elle lut une insécurité croissante dans son regard juste avant qu'il ne se lève complètement. Ca l'intrigua. Assez pour qu'elle attrape son poignet sans plus réfléchir.

« Vous ne me dérangez jamais. »

C'était sorti un peu trop vite et un peu trop franchement à son goût. Au sien aussi peut-être parce que s'il s'assit sur le bord du lit, à côté de son torse, il ne se rallongea pas. Et elle pensa que son esprit n'était pas aussi clair d'alcool qu'elle l'avait conclu. Il la détailla en silence un long moment avant d'incliner la tête.

« Pourquoi le placard ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Pour être tranquille… disparaître… »

Un pli inquiet barra son front mais sa bouche se releva légèrement.

« Dieu nous préserve. » répondit-il, amusé. « Sans vous, je ne donne pas un mois à la Terre. Ou au reste de la galaxie d'ailleurs. »

« Je ne suis plus si utile que ça, maintenant… » murmura-t-elle, et une nouvelle fois leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Elle vit immédiatement l'incrédulité dans le sien, la façon dont il s'apprêtait à la contredire… « Plus de Goa'ulds, mon Général. » insista-t-elle. « Plus de Réplicateurs… Je ne sers plus à rien… »

Et elle était très enthousiaste pour quelqu'un qui ne servait plus à rien. Mais ne plus avoir d'utilité au SGC signifiait que plus rien ne l'y retenait… Et cette idée la heurta avec brutalité, lui coupant presque le souffle_. C'était fini_…

Elle sortit de son hébétement quand la main chaude de son supérieur se posa sur son front, la pensant visiblement malade. Lentement, elle captura sa main et la garda soigneusement prisonnière des siennes. Il ne chercha pas à se détacher, fasciné par la fièvre qui dansait dans ses yeux.

« Je ne sers plus à rien, Jack. »

Et c'était joyeux. Et elle était joyeuse. Tellement que son prénom passa ses lèvres sans son autorisation.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? » demanda-t-il doucement, visiblement peu sûr de ce qu'ils étaient en train de discuter.

« Démissionner… » répondit-elle sur le même ton. « Laisser tomber le terrain… Faire de la recherche… »

« Stop. » ordonna-t-il fermement. « Stop… »

C'était plus doux la deuxième fois et elle se surprit à se mordre la lèvre, attendant la suite.

« Vous n'avez pas à faire ça. » continua-t-il et il ne la laissa pas l'interrompre, lui dire qu'elle _voulait_ le faire. « J'étudie d'autres… options, pour le moment. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée, mais n'eut pas le temps de poser la question qui la tenaillait. Parlaient-ils bien de la même chose ? Elle avait clairement dit ce qu'elle voulait quand elle était allée chez lui. Elle n'avait pas vraiment parlé mais ça suffisait pour qu'il comprenne… Lui offrait-il une réponse aujourd'hui ?

« Sam ? » Elle tourna la tête vers son frère qui les observait depuis le seuil de la porte, une tasse de thé à la main. « Je suis désolé. »

Se sentant probablement de trop, Jack baissa les yeux vers elle et dégagea gentiment sa main. Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste une liasse de feuilles qu'il posa sur le lit à côté d'elle.

« Nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard. » déclara-t-il, sa voix ayant perdu la chaleur particulière des minutes précédentes. « J'enverrai Walter chercher ça ce soir. Lisez et signez si ça vous convient. »

Il se leva et une déception amère se nicha dans sa poitrine. Il allait partir et elle voudrait retourner dans le placard avec une autre bouteille, en espérant que cette fois, l'alcool l'assomme pour de bon. Mais, de façon inattendue, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Appelez-moi si ça ne va pas. » souffla-t-il. « Ma chambre d'amis est plus confortable que votre placard. »

Il disparut avant qu'elle ait pu répondre et en apercevant le regard, intrigué mais approbateur que Marc posait sur lui, elle se dit que peut-être, peut-être les choses n'étaient aussi catastrophiques qu'elles en avaient l'air. Elle accepta la tasse de thé d'un sourire, sentant la douleur s'apaiser peu à peu.


End file.
